


Newtmas《你——Newt》

by ReginaW



Series: 《你》 Newtmas [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaW/pseuds/ReginaW





	Newtmas《你——Newt》

Thomas视角

1.  
-你爱我吗？  
-你知道答案的。

以前你问过我这个问题，我总是这么回答。但是，我从来没有看着你的眼睛告诉你我有多爱你。即使是在最终你躺在我的怀里，我看着你眼中的光芒渐渐消失，嘴边却还挂着微笑。我想挽留，挽留住你的声音、你的生命、你的灵魂。但事实上，我甚至没能把你的身体带走埋葬。

2.  
-等这一切结束，我要盖一个有天窗的房子，  
晚上和你一起躺在床上看星星  
-你盖房子？到最后肯定是我盖你在一边像包  
工头一样看着，嘴里还得念叨着嫌弃我。

我们曾经对未来有多么美好的愿景，对未来是多么的自信。你喜欢看着星星，滔滔不绝地说着自己的各种想法，对现在，对未来。你甚至会好奇以前的自己：  
-以前的Newt是个什么样的人？我小时候会  
不会是个大胖子？会不会整天宅在家里一   
幽怨？  
-你在做梦吗？即使是没了以前的记忆，也不  
代表你会完全变成另一个人。性格是不会变  
的，那是我们自然的属性。

你不着边际的话很好笑，朝夕相处让我了解不一样的你，让我想要走近你。

3.  
-Thomas，过来。  
-干嘛？我还要耕地呢？  
-我和地只能选一个。

我记得那天你带着我去到林地的深处，坐在那棵梧桐树的枝上，你第一次亲了我。说实话我当时脑子一片空白，只感觉到你柔软薄唇试探一般的触碰。你唇齿间淡淡的茶香让我发狂，你不知道我想对你干些什么，但事实上，我当时想要把你压在身下占为己有，看着你潮红的双颊和水气腾腾的眼睛，听着你无法抑制的呻/吟。

4.  
-Brenda第八百回来找你了，她是不是喜欢  
你？  
-那又怎么样？你吃醋吗？  
-我吃哪门子醋？我只是可怜那些被你的脸迷  
惑的小女生不知道你在床上是什么样的禽  
兽。

你不知道你吃醋的样子有多可爱，又有多撩人。我甚至想要你多吃几次醋，因为只有那个时候，你才会用那种可以说是性感眼神看着我，用那种娇嗔的语气跟我说话。

5.  
你不仅仅是我在乎的人，你甚至是我的全世界。我们相伴没有一生，但是你我之间的记忆有太多太多，一点一滴一块墓碑都刻不完。但是我还是要把墓碑刻上你的名字，我们的爱情。百年之后，我们的孩子，我们孩子的孩子，甚至是所有人都会知道，曾经有这样一个为了人类救赎放弃生命的你，和一个至死只爱你一个的我。

Newt，带天窗的房子我盖了，你的信我都背了，我的心你也拿走了。你又在哪呢？


End file.
